Broken Deep Inside
by Lena.Lucifer
Summary: FIRST FIC. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya? Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit di sekitar mereka? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... SasuSaku fic. WARNING:OOC, AU. R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya?**

**Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit di sekitar mereka?**

**Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan ini semua... **

**SasuSaku fic. **

**Warning:**

**- OOC **

**- AU**

**Disclaimer: **

**- I exactly don't own ****Naruto****, because Mr. ****Kishimoto**** does.  
**

**Note: underline as phone's show, italic as point of view and flashback's words.**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

_-Sakura's POV-  
_  
Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya? Ia hanya bisa berdiri di kejauhan sambil memandangiku, tanpa ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku untuk melihatnya bersama gadis pirang itu. Tapi untuk apa dia bersama gadis itu, sedangkan matanya terus tertuju ke arahku?

Aku berdiri di koridor sekolah-sendirian-memandanginya yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan mantan sahabatku di taman. Walaupun semua orang-bahkan temanku-mengatakan bahwa ia dan gadis itu adalah pasangan paling serasi di sekolah, namun tidak denganku-aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Ya ampun.. Coba kau lihat Sasuke dan Ino disana! Mereka cocok sekali, ya?," ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara padaku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman pahit. Senyuman yang mungkin Tenten tidak akan mengerti artinya. Arti bahwa hatiku pedih untuk mengiyakan ujarannya.

Kemudian bel berbunyi, pertanda bahwa waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Aku dan Tenten pulang ke kelas kami untuk meneruskan jam pelajaran.

_-Sasuke's POV-_

Aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkan koridor dengan wajahnya yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat. Wajah yang menampakkan sebuah kesedihan yang amat mendalam, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Aku tahu, aku bersalah. Aku pun tidak ingin ini terjadi. Aku menyesal. Terdesak. Namun kupikir aku pasti akan bisa melupakannya dengan cepat. Aku bukan tipe pria yang mudah tenggelam dalam suasana. Tapi aku khawatir dengannya. Sakura. Dia harus terbiasa kembali hidup tanpa memilikiku.

"Sayang, aku ke kelasku dulu ya..," suara itu membangunkan lamunanku. Suara Ino, kekasih baruku.  
"Hn."

_-Sakura's POV-_

Mataku terus tertuju padanya, yang saat ini aku sedang berada di satu kelas yang sama. Ia sangat memperhatikan sekali pada guru yang sedang mengajar, namun tidak denganku. Ia terlihat seperti tidak terbebani apapun, namun-sekali lagi-tidak denganku.

Aku yang duduk di tempat yang terletak lebih belakang dari tempat duduknya dapat dengan mudah mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikannya. Apakah ia sadar bahwa sejak satu jam yang lalu aku terus memperhatikannya? Kurasa-semoga-tidak.

Bahkan hingga bel pulang dibunyikan, aku tetap masih memandanginya...

"Sakura, aku pulang duluan ya..," ujar Tenten yang juga duduk sebangku denganku.

"Hati-hati ya," balasku dengan suara pelan.

Lalu Tenten keluar kelas bersama Hinata untuk pulang. Aku memamg biasa pulang sendiri karena teman-temanku-Tenten dan Hinata-tidak searah denganku.

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke luar kelas, sepertinya ia akan pulang. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Di depan kelas sudah ada Ino yang sedang menunggunya. Diam-diam aku-yang duduk di samping jendela-mengintip mereka dari balik tirai transparan yang terpasang.

Kulihat Sasuke merangkul Ino dengan selipan senyuman manis yang ia juga pernah lemparkan kepadaku. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan kelasku dan menghadap ke pintu kelasku juga. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia, terutama Ino. Namun apakah mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit di sekitar mereka?

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kemesraan mereka. Di balik tirai, aku menangis. Tanpa suara, namun air mata ini deras terjatuh ke kain baju merahku. Untuk menahan sakitnya aku meremas ujung kain bajuku dengan kuat. Dan untuk mengurangi ingatanku akan kemesraan itu, aku memejamkan mata.

Ketika semuanya-kuanggap-sudah berkurang, aku membuka mata kembali. Dan kulihat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sapu tangan padaku. Guru terbaikku. Kakashi. Lalu aku menerimanya dan mengusapkan sapu tangan itu pada air mataku.

"Masalah cinta, ya?," ujar Kakashi dingin. Ia berdiri tegak di samping mejaku.

"Umurmu masih terlalu kecil untuk menangisi hal seperti itu," tambahnya. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan, dan kurasa dibalik penutup wajahnya ia tersenyum.

Dan aku akhirnya mendapat sedikit pencerahan. "Aku pulang dulu, ya?," sahutku pada guru Kakashi.

"Hati-hati," balasnya-seperti biasa-dengan pose yang dingin.

* * *  
Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas-bekas tekanan tadi-aku berjalan ke luar kelas. Melewati Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang mengobrol-dan Sasuke yang terus merangkul juga mengelus-elus rambut gadis pirang di sebelahnya itu-menuju gerbang depan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah untuk meninggalkan penyakit batin itu.

Aku berbaring di ranjang kamar tidurku sambil merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi padaku-pada hatiku-ini. Kuharap malam ini adalah malam terakhirku untuk mengingatnya.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Kenapa..kau..mengajakku kesini?," heranku. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku senang sekali berada di puncak bukit?"

"Karena hatiku selalu mendampingi hatimu," jawab Sasuke dingin yang wajahnya menatap ke arah pemandangan yang terlihat dari puncak bukit. "Jadi aku tahu apa saja hal-hal kesukaanmu."

Tapi apa maksudnya berkata seperti, aku tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?," tanyaku.

"Kau akan menjaganya, bukan?," sahut Sasuke yang berbalik ke arahku. "Hatiku..pasti akan aman..di tanganmu."

Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membuat pipiku berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. "A..aku..tidak mengerti," kataku gugup.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kananku tetap di dadanya dan kemudian berkata,"Kuharap kau bisa merasakannya." Ia tersenyum, Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Aku hampir tidak percaya ini. Baru kali ini ia melontarkan senyuman manis padaku, sebelum-sebelumnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum berperangai di hadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya. Dan aku terkejut setengah mati.

"A..apa?," kagetku.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu," tambahnya. "Kau menerimanya?"

Hatiku ini sangat bahagia sekali. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa ia bisa membalas perasaanku yang dalam ini. Dan tidak sungkan ku jawab pertanyaannya,"Iya..aku mau. Aku mau menerimanya." Lalu aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, ia tidak menolaknya. Ya, Tuhan! Aku merasa bahwa aku menjadi gadis terbahagia di pelukannya.

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

"Itu dulu..," pikirku. Dua bulan yang lalu. Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Tidak pantas aku melamuni hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Itu menyakitkan. Manisnya hanya pada saat itu saja.

_-Sasuke's POV-_

1 message  
received

-Ino-  
Sayang, lagi apa?  
Miss you.

Jam 23.00 malam. Untuk apa Ino mengirim sms larut malam begini. Aku tidak mengharapkannya. Aku pun sama sekali tidak ingin membalasnya. Aku berharap gadis berambut pink itulah yang mengirim sms kepadaku.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kita?," tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang-kutahu itu-sedih.

Kami berdua-sepulang sekolah-berjalan bersama menuju rumah kami masing-masing yang memang kebetulan searah. Aku mungkin telah membuatnya sedih. Tadi di sekolah teman-teman sekelas kami mulai curiga dengan kedekatanku dan Sakura. Namun, aku tidak mengakui bahwa aku memiliki status dengannya. Aku takut. Teman-teman kami pasti akan berbuat hal yang memalukan.

Lalu aku menjawab dengan tenang,"Aku khawatir kau akan dikucilkan."

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan yang lebih lebar. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi," sahutnya.

"Ino saja menjauhimu karena ia tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku," kataku. Kudengar, Sakura dan Ino yang pada awalnya mereka sangat dekat menjadi musuh hanya karena aku. Demi mendapatkan aku mereka menjadi seperti itu. "Kalau sudah saatnya, aku pasti akan memberitahu mereka," tambahku.

Sakura tidak terima. "Tapi.."

"Aku belum siap untuk melihatmu dikucilkan," potongku.

Sakura terdiam. Menunduk. Mungkin ia sedang merenungi perkataanku barusan. Selama beberapa saat kami berjalan dalam kesunyian. Dan kemudian akhirnya ia berbicara juga. "Baiklah..," sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Aku mengerti bagaimana keadaannya. Sasuke adalah murid terkenal di sekolah, sedangkan Sakura..hanyalah seorang siswi yang segelintir orang saja yang mengenalnya. Prestasi Sakura pun sama sekali tidak ada. Tidak seperti Sasuke. Maka dari itu, banyak siswi yang menaksir Sasuke. Dan kalau orang-orang mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke, para penggemar Sasuke pasti akan membenci Sakura. Begitu 'kan maksudmu?"

Aku merasa tidak enak. Aku tidak membalas perkataannya yang panjang lebar itu. Aku hanya merangkulnya saja. Sepanjang perjalanan.

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

Aku yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk terus memikirkannya. Gadis berambut pink itu, kucintai. Tanganku mengepal. Hatiku rasanya panas untuk mengenang pelukan itu.

_-Sakura's POV-_

Rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur. Bukan tidak bisa sebenarnya, tapi tidak mau. Aku takut untuk menghadapi hari esok. Takut. Aku tidak kuasa untuk melihat Sasuke bersama kekasih barunya itu.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Waaah..," gerutuku yang sedang memandangi gaun malam yang terpajang di muka butik mall tempatku berada. "Gaunnya indah sekali."

"Kau suka?," sahut Sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan denganku.

Aku mengangguk semangat. Rasanya aku tidak ingin beranjak dari depan butik. Gaun satin Tafeta berwarna pink itu unik sekali. Banyak tertempel hiasan bunga sakura di sekeliling dadanya. Gaun yang roknya menutupi keseluruhan kaki itu..sangat kuinginkan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkulku sambil berkata,"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya, Sakura."

"Harganya pasti mahal sekali," balasku pesimis. Kutatap wajah Sasuke, ia sedang tersenyum.

Lalu Sasuke mengajakku ke toko boneka. Untuk apa dia masuk ke tempat seperti itu? Aku kira pria sejenisnya ini tidak sudi untuk melangkah ke toko boneka.

Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat boneka yang dipajang, tiba-tiba Sasuke meninggalkanku ke bagian toko yang lain. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali menghampiriku.

"Aku punya sesuatu..untukmu," ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Aku penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' itu. "Apa yang kau bawa?," tanyaku ingin tahu. Lalu ia memperlihatkannya padaku. Ia memberiku boneka babi besar berwarna pink yang dibungkus kado plastik bening dan diikat oleh pita berwarna pink.

Jelas saja aku tercengang. Ketika aku menerimanya, tanganku gemetaran. "I..ini..untukku?," ujarku. "Besar sekali."

"Untuk menemanimu tidur. Simpan di ranjang tempat tidurmu, ya," balasnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menemanimu tidur, jadi biar boneka ini saja yang mewakiliku."

Aku senang sekali ia perhatian padaku. "Terima kasih ya, Sasuke.."

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

Pada posisi tidur aku menengok ke sebelah kiriku. Boneka itu..masih kusimpan di ranjang tempat tidurku. Boneka itu..masih selalu menemani tidurku setiap malam, mewakilkannya. Namun kesetiaan boneka ini tidak sebanding dengan pemberinya. Lalu kuambil bonekanya dan kupeluk erat.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Thanks for read.  
Can you guys give me a review, please? :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I've updated it..  
It has taken so long time to typed this chapter..  
So, I beg y'all an apologize for waited this chapter.. (padahal gak ada yang nunggu haha)**

**Summary:  
Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya?**

**Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit di sekitar mereka?**

**Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan ini semua... **

**SasuSaku fic. **

**Warning:**

**- OOC **

**- AU**

**Disclaimer: **

**- I exactly don't own ****Naruto****, because Mr. ****Kishimoto**** does.  
**

**Note: underline as phone's show, and italic as point of view and flashback's word.**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

_-Sakura's POV-_

Matahari masih setengah terbuka hidupnya di timur langit. Waktu yang terlalu dini untukku menghampiri sekolah. Ketika aku masuk, hanya lelaki berbaju biru itu yang sudah terduduk di kelas. Ia sedang membaca buku.

Aku pun duduk di tempatku. Rasanya aku menyesal telah datang terlalu pagi. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku bisa datang sepagi ini. Semalam aku sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata. Memikirkan sosoknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun-padaku. Sedangkan di ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua. Menoleh untuk melihatku saja tidak. Aku tahu, ia sudah tidak memberi harapan lagi untukku. Tapi ini tidak tepat. Bukan begini yang ku inginkan.

Dan lagi, seseorang yang sangat tak kuingin lihat datang ke ruangan ini-ke kelasku. Si rambut pirang itu. Aku membuat kepalaku menunduk, tidak berniat untuk melihat aksinya pada Sasuke.

"Pagi, sayang." Suara Ino itu terdengar bersemangat.

"Hn," balas kekasihnya.

"Aku belum sempat sarapan. Tolong antar aku ke kantin, ya!," ujar si pirang itu lagi. Aku benci mendengar suaranya yang terlalu manja itu.

Kulirik mereka yang berjalan keluar kelas. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Merasa lega. Tidak perlu lagi membatin untuk melihat mereka bermesraan pagi ini. Namun kutahu, ini belum berakhir.

Suara bel menandakan waktu istirahat tiba. Tenten dan Hinata mengajakku ke kantin, namun kutolak. Aku lebih memilih untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Mungkin mempercikkan air ke wajahku adalah caranya.

Lalu aku berjalan memasuki toilet wanita yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasku. Namun, lagi-lagi aku tidak beruntung. Di dalam ruangan toilet ini ada wanita terpopuler di sekolahku yang juga merupakan lawanku. Ino.

Kubasuh wajahku di wastafel yang menghadap ke cermin besar. Dan di sebelahku, Ino sedang berias untuk menyempurnakan wajahnya.

Ia menyodorkanku sehelai tisu miliknya. "Ini, untuk mengeringkan wajahmu," ujarnya padaku.

Aku menerimanya, dan kuusap wajahku menggunakan tisu itu perlahan.

"Kurasa persaingan kita sudah berakhir ya, Sakura?," gerutunya nampak senang. "Aku yang menjadi pemenangnya."

"Enyahlah," balasku tidak peduli. Terlalu kesal untuk bisa membalas perkataannya. Terserah ia mau berkata apa. Ia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Aku lebih dulu-sempat-memiliki kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menjalin pertemanan lagi?," tambahnya. "Percuma saja 'kan, kalau kita bermusuhan. Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi milikku."

"Terserah kau saja," jawabku.

Lalu Ino mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil mengujar,"Teman?" Dan setelah kupikir lagi, pada akhirnya aku menerimanya. Kami saling berjabat tangan.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, apakah yang telah kuputuskan ini benar? Memangnya apa gunanya aku berdamai dengan Ino? Tidak ada. Nampaknya.

Jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namun aku belum menyempatkan diri untuk tertidur. Tugas-tugas sekolahku yang menumpuk ini menyibukkanku.

Dan ketika tugas yang sedang kugarap sedikit lagi terselesaikan, tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berbunyi.

Ino  
calling..

"Halo?," ujarku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hai, Sakura! Sedang apa kau? Sudah tidur?," balas Ino semangat.

"Mm..belum. Aku masih mengerjakan tugas," jawabku. "Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

Ino menertawakanku,"Haha.. Memangnya masih musim ya mengerjakan tugas apalagi sampai larut malam begini?"

"Untukku? Iya," balasku agak kesal. Kurasa sifatnya itu memang belum saja berubah. Ino memang agak lancang jika berbicara, tidak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya apakah kata-katanya itu baik atau tidak. Tak kusangka Sasuke lebih memilih wanita dengan tipe seperti ini daripada aku.

"Oh,ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu," sahut Ino membuka topik. "Tentang Sasuke."

Sasuke? Pendapat apa? Mengapa ia harus meminta pendapat padaku?

"Hah?," refleksku.

"Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?," ujar Ino. "Jadi begini, selama kami berpacaran sebenarnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengajakku kencan. Menyatakan perasaannya saja ia lakukan lewat sms. Dan lagi ia tidak pernah memberikan apapun padaku, walaupun hanya setangkai bunga saja-ia sama sekali tidak pernah memberikannya. Sebenarnya dia itu sayang padaku atau tidak, menurutmu?"

"Entahlah," jawabku. Di balik telepon yang kugenggam, aku tersenyum. Apa yang Sasuke perlakukan padaku jauh lebih baik dari yang ia lakukan pada Ino. Pertama, ia menyatakan cintanya padaku secara langsung dan di tempat favoritku. Kedua, ia sering mengajakku kencan. Dan ketiga, ia pernah memberikan sesuatu padaku yang akan selalu menjadi objek curhatku. Boneka itu, tentunya.

Lalu aku meneruskan,"Mungkin ia memang bertipe seperti itu. Gengsi, mungkin."

Kudengar Ino menghela nafas. "Yah," gerutunya. "Nampaknya kau benar. Ya sudah, terima kasih ya! Aku mau tidur dulu, dadah!"

"Ok," balasku. Setelah kututup teleponnya, aku membereskan alat-alat tulisku yang baru saja selesai kugunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kemudian aku tidur sambil mendekap boneka pemberian Sasuke dulu.

1 message  
received

-Sasuke-  
Hubungan kita sudah cukup.  
Maaf..

"Ah?," refleksku saat membaca isi sms tersebut. Ada apa ini? Mengapa pagi-pagi begini Sasuke mengirim sms yang isinya seperti ini? Apa maksudnya?

Aku terus bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari sms itu. Dan ketika kubalas untuk bertanya apa maksudnya, nomornya di non-aktifkan. Jantungku berdebar kencang, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya akan menimpa hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Di sekolah, aku datang lebih pagi. Maksudku untuk menemui Sasuke dan membicarakan sms yang baru saja dikirimnya. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri di koridor tepan di depan kelas.

"Sasuke..," ujarku lirih.

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya maksud sms yang kau kirim tadi itu apa?," tanyaku tegang.

Sasuke tetap dingin. Ia berdiri sambil menyandar pada tiang koridor. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan pada dadanya. "Kurasa kau pasti mengerti," sahutnya.

Perasaanku makin tak enak. "A..aku..tidak mengerti," balasku. "Sebenarnya, ada apa?"

"Hubungan kita sudah cukup, Sakura." Jawabannya itu mengejutkanku. Apakah itu artinya..Sasuke..

Tanganku gemetar. Air mata-yang tadinya kupikir tidak akan tergerak keluar-berkumpul di balik kelopak mata ini. Namun seberat apapun aku tetap berusaha untuk bicara. "Kau..mau meninggalkanku?," tanyaku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Iya," jawabnya. Sasuke. Tega sekali dia. "Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi. Jika aku mempertahankan hubungan ini, kau akan terluka."

"Atas dasar apa kau melukaiku jika hubungan kita berlanjut?," ujarku. Dan pada akhirnya, air mata ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. "Berkali-kali aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak pernah peduli pada anggapan orang lain yang akan menyudutkanku! Aku sudah menurutimu untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Lantas apa lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan?"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku. Langkahnya ringan sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. "Kita jalani saja hidup kita masing-masing," sahutnya dingin. Perlahan aku melihatnya menjauh. Dan semakin jauh dariku.

"Sasuke..," lirihku sambil menangis.

"Sasuke..," ujarku sambil membuka mata perlahan. Kurasakan saat ini tubuhku terbaring, dan masih mendekap boneka pemberian seseorang yang sangat kucintai itu.

Aku memimpikannya. Kejadian itu. Kejadian ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya denganku.

Kupaksa tubuh ini untuk beranjak duduk. Hati ini rasanya perih sekali. Kenapa aku harus memimpikannya? Aku menangis. Tertunduk. Terluka.

_-Sasuke's POV-_

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Tidak salah lagi. Suara si rambut kuning itu. Naruto. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino? Lancar, 'kan? Hehe..," ujarnya.

"Hn."

Ia menambah ocehannya,"Ingat, ya!" Lalu ia memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang terbuka lebar, menandakan angka 'lima'.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Dasar pecundang," ujarku pada si rambut kuning yang menantangku untuk bertanding basket. Tentu saja ia pasti akan kalah. Aku dijadikan maskot tim basket sekolah, sedangkan anak itu..tidak. Menjadi anggota tim basket saja tidak.

Naruto berperingai padaku. "Huh, terserahlah!," gerutunya. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sasuke."

Aku tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali dia. Berkali-kali menantangku bertanding, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia bisa memenangkannya.

"Kali ini, jika aku kalah aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau ingin kulakukan," sahutnya. "Tapi jika kau yang kalah, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku."

"Ok," balasku.

Di lapangan basket sekolah yang cukup luas, aku dan Naruto bersiap-siap untuk bertanding. Dan kami memilih sore hari agar tidak banyak yang melihat.

"Kau siap?," ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn."

Dan kami memulai pertarungan. Di koridor yang mengelilingi lapangan, segelintir siswa menyaksikan kami bertanding.

"Kau kalah, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

Sial. Aku kalah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat dikalahkan oleh anak seperti itu. "Baiklah, apa yang kamu mau dariku?," ujarku.

"Aku ingin kau sedikit saja menghapus image sebagai lelaki yang akan menjadi single seumur hidup," jawab Naruto.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto pun menjelaskan,"Kau harus memacari salah satu siswi yang menyukaimu di sekolah ini. Jika kau bingung memilih karena banyak sekali siswi yang memujamu, diantara Ino dan Sakura saja."

Sakura adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena ia memang sudah menjadi milikku sebelumnya. Aku merasa sedikit lega.

"Eh, tapi..," potong Naruto yang kembali membuyarkanku. "Aku tidak mungkin mengijinkanmu untuk berpacaran dengan Sakura. Karena aku juga menyukainya. Hehe.."

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, katakan saja siapa yang harus kupacari," sahutku kesal.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ino," ujarnya. "Dan kau harus memacarinya lima bulan."

Apa? Naruto lancang sekali. Tidak mungkin aku menduakan Sakura. "Kurang ajar kau!," gerutuku. Aku mendekati Naruto dan bersiap-siap akan memukulnya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Berarti kau yang pengecut," balasnya. "Hanya lima bulan, Sasuke. Ingat ya, minggu depan kau harus jadian dengan Ino. Kalau tidak, seumur hidup di mataku kau hanyalah seorang pengecut."

Tangan kiriku menarik kerah Naruto, dan tangan kananku sudah dilayangkan untuk memukulnya.

"Tapi aku.." Aku menghentikan perkataanku yang tadinya akan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah jadian dengan Sakura. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya. Aku menurunkan tanganku. Lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Kupikir, jika aku berkata yang sebenarnya pada Sakura dan menduakannya-itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun ia pasti akan terluka. Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya-semoga saja sementara.**  
**  
_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

"Lima bulan," ujar Naruto.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Thanks for read!**

**Gimme a review, please? ;)**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**How I'm regret that I didn't continue write this story for so long badly. But now I've finally updated it again :DDDDD**

**Summary:  
Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya?**

**Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit di sekitar mereka?**

**Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan ini semua... **

**SasuSaku fic. **

**Warning:**

**- OOC **

**- AU**

**Disclaimer: **

**- I exactly don't own ****Naruto****, because Mr. ****Kishimoto**** does.****  
**

**Note: underline as phone's show, and italic as point of view and flashback's word.**

* * *

_-Sasuke's POV-_

"Enyahlah." Aku berjalan tanpa mempedulikan si rambut kuning yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Keinginan satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah membalasnya. Aku bertekad untuk menghancurkannya. Naruto..

Beberapa meter kemudian, aku melihat Sakura sedang berdiri memandangiku seraya mendekapkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain seperti yang sedang ketakutan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, namun wajah memelasnya membuatku cukup muak untuk terus dipandangi seperti itu.

"Masih banyak hal yang lebih berguna daripada hanya melakukan hal konyol seperti yang sedang kau lakukan," ujarku sambil terus berjalan perlahan.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah? A..aku hanya.." Lalu ia berlari—entah kemana—meninggalkanku. Kuharap tidak sambil menangis lagi. Kuharap dia tidak membuatku lebih berdosa lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekolah lebih awal. Aku tidak tahan melihat Sakura terus menerus menangis di kelas hingga setiap guru mata pelajaran yang mengajar malah memiliki kesibukan lain hanya karena menghiburnya. Tidak peduli hukuman apa yang akan kudapat pada esok hari karena kepulanganku ini. Kupikir dengan cara ini Sakura akan berhenti menangis.

Aku tahu. Aku adalah pecundang—bahkan dipecundangi oleh murid terbodoh di sekolahku. Aku—pada akhirnya—sadar, aku tidak layak menjadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tidak! Ini aku! Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan melanggar kesepakatan sepele seperti yang kulakukan dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering. Rasanya malas untuk meladeni siapapun yang menghubungiku. Tanpa kulihat layar handphonenya, aku mereject tombol seketika. Aku sudah menduganya, orang itu meneleponku lagi.

Ino

calling..

"Hn."

"Kenapa pulang duluan? Seharusnya bilang dulu!" Ocehan tidak penting keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu," ujarku lalu menutup telepon sekaligus mematikan handphone.

_-Sakura's POV-_

"Hai, Sakura! Tunggu aku!" Suara teriakan itu—yang kukira berasal dari jauh—sepertinya kukenal.

Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar dugaanku. Dia sedang berlari mengejarku.

"Naruto..," lirihku.

Sambil terengah-engah Naruto berujar,"Hehe.. Maaf ya, aku mengejarmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Aku bingung. "Aku baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Semua orang juga tahu kau seperti orang linglung akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh.." Aku berjalan sambil menunduk. Tak kusangka hanya karena Sasuke aku menjadi seperti yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Sepertinya kau jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini," ucap Naruto. "Kau harus bercermin, Sakura. Matamu itu sembab sekali."

"Benarkah?," tanyaku berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan Naruto yang sedang berjalan di sebelahku. Sebenarnya aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana bentuk wajahku saat ini ketika barusan aku menengok ke arah kaca jendela sebuah toko yang kulewati.

Banyak yang Naruto bincangkan selama dalam perjalanan pulang, namun aku tidak mengetahui benar apa yang dikatakannya. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Sama sekali. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanyalah orang itu. Anak lelaki itu. Sasuke. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?

Naruto mengantarkanku hingga depan rumah, padahal arah rumahnya dengan rumahku berbeda. Aku masih bisa bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau berusaha untuk menghiburku. Bahkan dari dulu aku tahu Naruto selalu membelaku ketika Sasuke melakukan hal yang salah padaku.

"Ah? Sa—Sasuke?"

Mataku terbelalak ketika membuka pintu rumah dan mengetahui siapa yang sudah mengetuk sebelumnya. Aku tidak percaya dia bersedia mendatangi rumahku lagi. Dan aku pun baru tersadar bahwa jam sedang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Cukup larut untuknya berkunjung ke rumahku—yang bukan lagi siapapun untuknya.

"Kau jangan bodoh, Sakura." Nada bicaranya dingin. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. "Aku tahu ini sudah larut malam, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakan ini padamu sekarang juga."

Tubuhku bergemetar. Aku gugup mengenai apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku. Sampai-sampai aku lupa apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mempersilakannya masuk.

"Aku muak."

Aku terkejut tanpa mengerti apa maksud yang Sasuke katakan. "A..apa maksudmu? Sasu—"

"Aku muak padamu, Sakura!," teriaknya memotong perkataanku sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyandarkannya di pintu.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menangis dan mencari perhatian orang lain saja. Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sampai orang-orang di sekolah menganggapku buruk dan membicarakanku setiap harinya."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar perkataanya yang seolah-olah semua orang menjadi membencinya karena aku. "A—aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu, Sasuke. Ma'af.."

"Sudahlah.." Emosi Sasuke—kurasa—mulai mereda. "Aku tahu, kau akan menangis lagi. Kuharap ini akan menjadi waktu terakhirmu menangis. Besok aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi dan jika kau masih begitu, aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Lalu ia pergi.. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pembicaraan yang singkat. Singkat sekali namun akan menyiksa mentalku. Bahkan dia tidak mengerti perasaanku sama sekali. Mudah sekali baginya untuk pergi.

Tanpa sadar aku lama terlamun oleh kata-kata tajam Sasuke barusan. Dan ketika aku baru tersadar, aku langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah pergi jauh hingga tidak terlihat sedikitpun bayangannya. Namun aku tetap bersikeras mengejarnya, aku tidak ingin ia masih berburuk sangka tentangku keesokan hari.

Aku berlari sambil meneteskan air mata ke permukaan tanah berkali-kali. Larut malam dan mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang masih terjaga di dalam rumah mereka masing-masing, aku pun hanya memiliki sisa tenaga terbatas saja untuk memaksakan diriku tetap mengejar Sasuke.

_-Sasuke's POV-_

"Ma'afkan aku. Sakura."

Aku melihatnya. Perempuan itu berlari mencariku. Aku pun sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi. Aku pun terluka, Sakura. Kau hanya tinggal menungguku. Sebentar lagi.

Dari balik pagar tembok sebuah rumah aku melihat tingkahnya sambil memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan menemukanku. Aku hanya tidak mau Sakura berbicara panjang lebar mengenai tuduhanku. Aku tidak mau membentaknya lagi.

Kudengar Sakura merintih memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga ia menjadi seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin berbalik dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tidak dapat melupakanku—untuk sejenak.

Selama beberapa saat aku terus mengawasi dan memastikan keadaannya—tetap pada tempatku berdiri—tanpa berpindah sedikitpun. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Tubuhnya yang semakin lemah membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Aku terkejut dan segera beranjak untuk menolongnya dan membawanya pulang. Tetapi..

"Sakura!"

Cih, orang itu lagi. Tanpa sempat aku mendekati Sakura aku berbalik arah dan kembali pulang ke rumahku. Saat ini aku benar-benar yakin untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Naruto menolongnya. Entah bagaimana si rambut kuning itu bisa secara kebetulan menemukan Sakura tergeletak di jalanan.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Thanks for read, review please? :)**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
